


we've got one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, F/M, First Date, First Meeting, Pining, RA!Draco, Stoner!Luna, University AU, canon whomst?? idk her, non-magic au, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: draco is the ra for his dorm at uni, and the new philosophy student is causing him trouble for more reasons than one.





	we've got one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

Draco is the resident assistant for his dorm, which is no surprise to anyone who knows him. With his good grades and ass-kissing personality, it’s no wonder the professors and administrators practically bow to him.

But lately, he hasn’t been loving his position so much, and he has one particular girl to thank for it.

Her name is Luna, and Draco hadn’t even known she existed until recently. He was writing an essay for his law class when he got a text from his friend, Pansy, who also lived in the same hall.

“ _ someone is totally lighting up in their dorm rn, _ ” the text read.

“ _ Can you tell what room it’s coming from? _ ” he replied.

“ _ maybe the new girl’s? the blonde one _ .”

And so, Draco had set off down the hall, his features arranged perfectly into the strict, intimidating R.A. face he pulled off so well, to this girl’s room, and knocked twice.

The door swung open immediately, and Draco’s entire demeanor faltered.

He had only seen this girl once before, and only from far away. She had dirty blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, and the tips were dyed a faded shade of blue, and there was a silver stud in the left side of her nose. Oh, and she wasn’t wearing any pants. Just a pair of fuzzy socks and an oversized white t-shirt (with nothing underneath, by the way).

“Hi!” she greeted him cheerily as if she wasn’t doing anything wrong and as if she was properly dressed to have this confrontation.

A stain of pink spread across Draco’s pale face, and he cleared his throat. “Um, I got a complaint from another student that something in your room smelled as if you were smoking. You do know that marijuana and cigarettes are strictly prohibited on campus, don’t you?”

Then it was her turn to go pink, a sheepish smile curling on her face. “Oh! Yes, I do know that. I have this really long paper due in philosophy and I guess I thought I could get away with some stress relief.”

He should have yelled at her, confiscated her stash, taken her to the dean’s office. But instead, he laughed. “Yeah, well...Uh, just don’t let me catch you again, okay?” God, what an idiot! He could lose his job over that. But she was so sweet, so pretty...He couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it.

“Sure thing!” she replied with a grin before shutting the door in his face.

And ever since, she’s been haunting him.

“Did you ever check out that girl smoking?” Pansy asks, having to pick up her pace to keep up with Draco’s long strides as they walked back from the dining hall.

“Yeah, she claimed she was just burning incense,” he lies with a shrug.

“Did you go in her room and check?”

“No, I was busy. And don’t act like you’re so high and mighty, Pans, I know all about your secret alcohol stash.”

She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, but you like me.”

“Do I?” he asks jokingly, shooting her a grin.

Pansy’s eyes narrow as she jabs at her best friend’s sides playfully, making him bat her away with a snort of laughter, the kind he only does in front of her.

The two are messing around so much, they don’t notice the girl standing in the hallway, face buried in her phone until she hears their laughter, and looks up.

“Oh! Draco, right?”

Draco looks up, and when his eyes meet Luna’s blue ones, he stiffens, and his eyes widen a little. “Yes. What’s the matter?” he asks, keeping his cool the best that he can (spoiler alert: it’s not very convincing).

“I think I locked my key in my room,” she admits bashfully, playing with her hair. If she’s actually smart enough to be doing philosophy at this school, she plays the ditzy blonde part very well.

Pansy scoffs, and Draco elbows her in the ribs. “I have a key that opens all the rooms in my dorm if you want to wait for a second,” he says.

She grins. “That’d be great, thanks so much.”

Draco offers her a quick, small smile and starts walking again, even faster than before, and Pansy has to literally jog to catch up. 

“What was that?” she hisses.

“What was what?” he asks nonchalantly.

“Holy shit, you totally like her.”

“I do not!”

“Draco, the last time someone told you they lost their key you called them an idiot straight to their face.”

“She didn’t lose it, she just misplaced it,” he corrects. “There’s a difference. Everyone misplaces things. Only idiots lose important things like that.”

Pansy rolls her eyes. “I’m going back to my room. And hey, after you let her into her room, make sure you guys use protection, okay? I don’t want to be a godmother too early.”

Draco flips her off, blushing like mad. As she turns towards her room, Draco picks up his pace again and hurriedly searches for his keys before making his way back to Luna, who is leaning against the wall, typing furiously away on her phone. 

“Hey,” he says.

She looks up, her mouth curling into a smile. “Hey! Thanks again, I’m so forgetful sometimes.”

“It’s no problem,” he replies, unlocking the door for her and pushing it open. Last time, he didn’t get a chance to really see inside, as he was mostly focused on, well,  _ her _ .

Her bedsheets are a pale color of blue, and there’s a dreamcatcher hung above her bed. A laptop littered with stickers lays in the middle of her sheets, and laundry is across the floor, including a lacy pair of underwear that is just out on display, making Draco avert his eyes so fast it makes him dizzy.

“You’re the best,” Luna says, patting his cheek, before walking into her room and shutting the door on him once again.

This girl was really going to kill him.

 

***

 

Luna keeps smiling at Draco in the hall, and it makes him want to scream.

She is the opposite of everything he thought he wanted in a girl; she’s bubbly, bright, messy, and  _ so _ fucking beautiful, Draco can hardly stand it.

Today, her hair is pulled up in a bun, wavy strands falling out and framing her face as she studied in the library. Draco’s really trying not to stare, but his attention keeps getting pulled away from his textbook and over to her.

When he looks up for maybe the third, maybe the thirtieth time, their eyes meet. She smiles warmly at him, and he feels his stomach flip. Great, now he’s been caught, and his jerks his head back down to his books and prays she doesn’t notice how his face is burning. With his eyes fixed downward, he doesn’t notice Luna collect her books and walks across the library towards him, pulling out the chair across from him and sitting down silently.

He looks up, startled. “Hi,” he says.

“Hey,” she replies. Her hair is in two loose braids, messy and beautiful at the same time. “Do you want to go out for a coffee sometime?” she asks casually, twirling the wire of her earbuds around one finger.

“Sure,” he says, trying to mimic her casual nature and likely failing.

She opens her notebook, scribbles something in a glittery blue pen, rips it out, and slides it across the table to him. “Cool. Text me later, okay? I have to get to class.”

And just like that, she’s gone.

Draco takes the piece of paper with her phone number on it, tracing his finger over the loops of her handwriting before tucking it into his pocket, unable to rid his face of the subtle smile.

 

***

 

Pansy helps him pick out an outfit for his date, settling on black skinny jeans and a grey sweater, adorned with a dark green scarf as a finishing touch.

“I still can’t believe you’re in love with a hippie,” she teases, running her fingers through his hair.

He swats her hand away. “I’m not  _ in love _ with her, and she’s not a  _ hippie _ . She’s just...weird.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go get her, dude,” she encourages, pressing an obnoxious kiss to his temple, making him pretend to gag.

He really has to set Pansy up with the curly-haired girl from his law class as repayment, he decides, walking to the coffee shop that Luna told him to meet her at.

She’s sitting in a chair by the window, and her face lights up when she sees him approaching.

“Hey!” she greets happily, pulling him in for a hug.

He hugs her back, relishing in her warmth, his own hands surely ice-cold against her back. “Hi,” he says. “I hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long.”

“Not at all,” she assures him.

He pays for his coffee and then insists he pays for her weird low-fat skim-milk mocha latte whatever-the-fuck as well.

“So, you’re studying philosophy?” he asks, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yes,” she replies. “I really enjoy it. My mum studied the same.”

“My father studied law, which is why I went into it,” Draco replies. “But I don’t have the same passion for it as he hoped.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to be. It’s a good degree, it’ll be worth it I’m sure.”

She tilts her head slightly, her eyes scanning his face as if she can read his mind. “I have a feeling you don’t let yourself be free often,” she says.

He shrugs. “I suppose, but I don’t see anything wrong with that. My studies are more important than going out and drinking like everyone else at this school.”

She chuckles. “I don’t even mean like that. When was the last time that you made a decision entirely for yourself? You didn’t think about how your parents would feel, or your friends. You just sat back and did something because you wanted to.”

“I can’t remember,” he answers honestly.

“That’s what I meant by free.”

That sticks with him, the same way her lipgloss seems to stick to his cheeks and nose and neck and lips by the end of the night.

He doesn’t complain about either.

 

***

 

“I’m not going to peer pressure you into anything,” she teases. “But if you want to try, I won’t stop you.”

“I do,” he tells her.

They’re in her dorm room, the dream catchers and tapestries and Polaroid photos cover the walls. She’s wearing one of Draco’s t-shirts, her hair pulled up in a ponytail that cascades down her back as the cuddle closely beneath her covers.

“Alright,” she grins. “I can’t believe I’m making my RA into a rebel.”

He rolls his eyes. “I hope you think of me as more than just your RA by now,” he says.

“Of course.”

They press their lips together, then Luna is fishing beneath her bed for a shoebox full of her smoking paraphernalia, and Draco watches with a mix of curiosity and anxiety as she packs a bowl tightly.

“I’ll give you the first hit,” she offers generously.

“I don’t know how,” he confesses.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

She instructs him where to place his fingers, and lights it for him, and he sucks in far too aggressively, pulling back as he chokes on a mouthful of smoke.

Luna can’t help but dissolve into a fit of laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Draco coughs, attempting to pout at her.

This, of course, only makes her laugh harder.

Eventually, he gets the hang of it though, and Draco turns out to be quite the lightweight, the two of them soon giggling at nothing in particular, and when they weren’t laughing, they were kissing.

Draco thinks he can see the appeal of being a stoner after this.

 

***

 

They’re basically opposites; Draco is neat and clean and composed while Luna is messy and wild and free. But that’s what Draco loves the most about them. They counter-balance one another perfectly, and there’s always something new for her to teach him, or him to teach her.

There’s never a dull moment, and for that, Draco is grateful.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feedback is always appreciated; a kudos or comment can make a writer's day!! xxx


End file.
